The invention relates to a hand-held power tool, such as a hedge trimmer or the like, that has a power tool housing that at least partially is comprised of plastic material. In the power tool housing, a drive motor is arranged that drives by means of a drive shaft at least one tool member of the power tool. The drive shaft is supported rotatably by means of at least one bearing relative to the power tool housing of the power tool.
It is generally known that power tool housings of hand-held power tools with a drive motor, in particular an electric drive motor, are made of plastic material. The drive shaft that drives the tool member must be supported in the power tool housing of the power tool. A problem in this regard is the heat developed in operation that may cause damage or destruction of the power tool housing.
DE 23 51 204 A1 discloses an electrical machine in which between the bearing and the housing a thermal insulation zone is provided. The thermal insulation zone can be, for example, a coating of the bearing element with a plastic material of low thermal conductivity.